lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Tabula Rasa
foi o terceiro episódio da 1ª temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 6 de outubro de 2004. Jack e Hurley descobrem um segredo alarmante sobre Kate, enquanto a vida do Agente aguenta-se por um fio. Entretanto Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone e Shannon ponderam a hipótese de contar aos outros sobreviventes sobre os mistérios da Ilha que descobriram, com medo de criar pânico entre eles. A amizade entre Locke e Walt deixa Michael incomodado. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost *O Voo Oceanic 815 cai numa Ilha do Pacífico Sul com 48 sobreviventes, que acampam em uma praia. *Jack examina um homem com um destroço em sua barriga. Kate pergunta se ele sobreviverá e explica que ele estava sentado ao lado dela no avião. *Alguns sobreviventes fazem um sinal de fogo à noite. Sayid expressa surpresa ao ver que ninguém aparece. *Walt se aproxima de um homem estranho, John Locke, e joga gamão com ele. Locke pergunta se Walt quer saber um segredo. Flashback Kate é cutucada por uma espingarda de um fazendeiro, (Ray Mullen), que quer saber o que ela está fazendo dormindo no feno. Ela lhe fala que seu nome é "Annie", que se formou na faculdade e que está visitando a Austrália, depois de chegar em Melbourne. Os dois acham que um pode ser útil ao outro: ele precisa de um pouco de ajuda na fazenda, ela precisa de um trabalho e um lugar para ficar. Kate decide que é hora de sair da fazenda australiana. Porém, quando ela aceita uma carona de Ray para a estação de trem, ela descobre que ele estava planejando entregá-la para as autoridades. Ele viu a foto dela nos correios e ele realmente precisa do dinheiro de recompensa oferecido para quem a encontrasse. Kate olha através do espelho lateral do carro e vê o oficial, entusiasmado seguindo-a. Numa tentativa desesperada de fugir, Kate move o volante abruptamente das mãos de Ray e força o caminhão para fora da estrada, fazendo-o capotar várias vezes. Salvar Ray, retirando-o de dentro do caminhão, custa a Kate a chance de escapar, e ela é capturada por Mars. Tempo Real Em uma barraca de enfermaria provisional, Jack está cuidando do oficial Mars que murmura a mesma coisa pela dor dele: "Não confie nela. Ela é perigosa." Quando Jack lhe pergunta quem é "ela", Mars lhe diz que olhe no bolso de jaqueta dele. O que ele acha lá mudará as coisas na ilha para sempre. É uma foto de procura de uma prisioneira: Kate. O grupo de sinal (Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Boone, Shannon e Charlie) está fazendo seu caminho para a montanha. Está escurecendo e alguns deles querem acampar durante a noite. Sawyer quer passar a noite na selva, mas os outros do grupo o convencem que isso não é uma ideia muito boa. Sentados ao redor do fogo, eles discutem o que eles deveriam falar para os outros sobre a transmissão de angústia que eles ouviram no transceptor. Aquela informação não lhes deram muita paz, assim, no fim, eles decidem não contar para os outros para preservar esperança. Pelo menos agora. Jack está, enquanto isso, tenta salvar o oficial. Hurley entra, tropeçando na foto de Kate e pergunta: O que você acha "que ela fez?" - para o que nós... Boone pega a arma de Sawyer e o pente de Sayid quando eles dormem. Eles acordam e argumentam sobre quem deveria ficar com a arma, mas não acham nenhum candidato confiável - até que chegam em Kate. Relutantemente, ela concorda em manter a arma. Na manhã seguinte, Hurley chega à tenda de enfermaria para contar a Jack que o grupo de sinal retornou. Kate chama Jack de lado e diz que ela tem algo para contar-lhe em particular. Jack sente-se aliviado, pensando que ela vai confidenciar-lhe sobre sua situação de criminosa e fugitiva. Mas, em vez disso, ela lhe fala apenas sobre a mensagem aflita que eles ouviram pelo transmissor (episódio 1.02). Ele pergunta a ela se há mais alguma coisa que ela lhe queira revelar. Ela pergunta se o oficial já recuperou a consciência. Quando Jack lhe diz que sim, Kate pergunta repentinamente se ele disse alguma coisa para Jack. Jack pensa um pouco antes de responder que não. O oficial teve uma piora. Se eles não acharem algum antibiótico forte, ele não conseguirá sobreviver. Hurley diz a Jack que já procurou por toda parte, menos na fuselagem - mas lá está cheio de corpos e "eles estão todos mortos". Jack entra nos destroços e faz o possível para não remexer os corpos enquanto faz uma busca desesperada por alguma coisa que possa ajudar o oficial. Ouvindo algo murmurando atrás dele, encontra Sawyer vasculhando a fuselagem por outra razão - fica claro que ele está fazendo uma pequena compra pessoal. Jack o repreende por estar desrespeitando os mortos, mas Sawyer diz a Jack para dançar conforme a música. Ele ainda pensa que eles estão na civilização, enquanto Sawyer percebe que eles estão "na selva". No outro fim da praia, Charlie está ajudando Claire a reunir bagagens usando uma cadeira de rodas que estava no avião e eles começam a criar um laço de amizade. Enquanto isso, Sun mostra uma mala de viagem para Jin, mas depois de inspecionar detalhadamente, Jin percebe que essa não é a sua mala e fala para Sun continuar procurando. Mas antes que ela o faça, ele diz para ela ir e limpar o rosto, pois o está envergonhando. Enquanto ela está saindo, ele diz que a ama. Hurley dá de cara com Kate na tenda de enfermaria e tenta se manter indiferente apesar de saber seu segredo e percebe uma arma no cós da calça dela. Como ele não mente bem, ele sai correndo deixando-a falando sozinha. De volta ao tempo real na ilha, enquanto Kate está reclinada sobre o corpo do oficial, ele acorda e dá o bote, agarra o pescoço de Kate, tentando sufocá-la. Jack tem que separá-lo dela antes que seja tarde demais. Michael luta para forjar algum vínculo paterno com Walt - ele quer saber o que Locke contou para Walt ontem. Walt diz que é um segredo, mas quando Michael pressiona Walt para contar do que se trata, Walt revela que Locke contou para ele que "um milagre aconteceu". Michael quer que ele fique longe de Locke. Quando a chuva para, Michael procura pelo cachorro de Walt, Vincent, na floresta. De repente, ele ouve alguma coisa mexendo nas árvores, alguma coisa perigosa. Ele corre o mais rápido que ele pode para fugir disso e chega bem em cheio da onde a Sun está, que está sem blusa e se lavando. Existe então um momento bem desagradável e embaraçoso entre eles. De volta a praia, o oficial está morrendo. Ele geme alto com dor. Os seus gritos estão incomodando o resto do grupo que deseja fazer algo para acabar com isso. Sayid pergunta a Jack se algo pode ser feito. Jack fala que está fazendo tudo que ele pode. O oficial fala para Jack que quer falar com Kate a sós. Enquanto ela está na tenda, Hurley comenta sobre a arma que ele viu na calça dela. Jack corre de volta a tenda de enfermaria antes que seja tarde demais -"BANG!" Sawyer sai de dentro da tenda, dizendo ter feito o que tinha que ser feito; o que Jack não conseguiu fazer. Porém, gemidos horrorosos vem de dentro da tenda novamente. É revelado que o oficial ainda está vivo - Sawyer atirou nele no peito, apesar de mirar o coração. Jack diz que ele vai sangrar durante muitas horas e vai sofrer terrivelmente. Jack grita e manda Sawyer sair da tenda, que treme bastante pelo erro que cometeu. Alguns momentos depois, os gemidos param para sempre. Jack sai de dentro da tenda e passa perto de Sawyer sem dizer uma palavra. Curiosidades Geral * É a primeira vez na série que são usados flashbacks no formato convencional. O episódio piloto, contém flashbacks curtos e multi cêntricos. * Kate usa uma versão do seu nome do meio (Anne) "Annie" quando ela conhece Ray Mullen. É também o nome de uma menina que Ben conheceu na sua infância. * Charlie recoloca os esparadrapos de seu dedo, substituindo a letra "F" para "L" (mudando de FATE para LATE - Tarde). * Kate foi presa em Harrison Valley, Pensilvânia. Notas de Produção * Nos comentários de DVDs da 3ª Temporada, de , Josh Holloway perguntou para Carlton Cuse como Sawyer conseguiu errar na tentativa da eutanásia de Edward Mars. Cuse diz que isso é o começo do conceito de Sawyer ter hipermetropia, dando-o um par de óculos em . * Esse é o episódio com a menor audiência da 1ª Temporada, com um total de 16.64 milhões de telespectadores na ABC. Erros de Produção * Quando Locke devolve Vicent para Michael, a cabeça de Walt muda de direção, mesmo ele estando dormindo. * Ray diz à Kate que viu sua foto de procurada no correi e que o prêmio pela captura dela seria de U$ 23.000. Essas fotos na Austrália, ficam em estações da polícia (nunca nos correios), e geralmente não especificam a recompensa. * Na perseguição durante o flashback, o carro vermelho capota, e o teto de trás do carro quebra. Na cena seguinte, o carro está em outra posição e essa parte do teto está intacta. * O curativo da cabeça de Edward se move, entre Jack cortá-lo e colocá-lo de volta no chão. * Kate e Ray estão falando sobre a música "Leavin' On Your Mind" quando Kate percebe que está sendo perseguida. O federal se aproxima do carro e a música continua tocando. O flashback corta para uma cena na Ilha e volta depois, no exato mesmo ponto, mas a música não está mais tocando. Temas Recorrentes * A pickup de Ray Mullen capota várias vezes, "pousando" fora da estrada. O carro pega fogo. * A esposa de Ray Mullen morreu há oito meses. * O grupo de que ouve a transmissão de Rousseau decide mentir para o resto dos sobreviventes, para que eles não entrem em pânico. * Eles elegem Kate para levar a arma porque ela é a mais confiável, quando, na verdade, ela é uma fugitiva perigosa. * Ray Mullen tem um braço postiço. * Hurley chama Edward Mars de "Johnny Febre". Sawyer chama Kate de "Sardenta", Sayid de "Abdul" e "Al Jazerra", Danielle de "Gata francesa" e Jack de "Doutor" e "o herói". Boone chama Sawyer de "Caipira" * Ray Mullen diz a Kate que "todo mundo mereçe um recomeço", algo que é dito por Jack no final do episódio. * Quando Kate visita Edward Mars, e ele tenta matá-la, está chovendo. * Kate engana Ray Mullen, dizendo que seu nome é "Annie" e é do Canadá. * Ray Mullen engana Kate, dizendo que dará uma carona para ela, quando na verdade a entregará para a polícia. * Ray diz que a cidade mais próxima fica a 15 quilômetros dali. * O tabuleiro de gamão é mostrado com cinco dados sobre ela. Um deles é branco em mostra o número 16 no alto. Os outros brancos, estão com os números 6 e 4 no topo. Os outros dois, são pretos com os números 4 e 2 aparecendo. **6 + 4 + 4 + 2 = 16. * Walt diz à Michael que Locke é amigo dele, implicando que Michael não é. * Quando Kate visita a tenda de Edward Mars e ele tenta matá-la, está chovendo. * Michael promete à Walt que encontrará Vincent quando a chuva passar; instantaneamente a chuva passa. * A recompensa pela captura de Kate é de $23000. * Sawyer tenta matar Mars, mas não consegue; Jack faz ao invés de Sawyer. * Locke encontra Vincent o cachorro e deixa Michael dá-lo para Walt. * As músicas Wash Away de Joe Purdy e Leavin' On Your Mind de Patsy Cline aparecem no episódio. * As cenas finais mostram a redenção de 4 personagens: ** Jin acaricia o cabelo de Sun depois de dizer que ela estava suja. ** Boone entrega óculos de sol para Shannon. ** Sayid joga uma maçã para Sawyer depois de eles terem brigado por causa da arma. ** Michael entrega Vincent de volta para Walt depois da briga deles por causa de Locke. Referências Culturais * [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabula_rasa Tabula Rasa] é uma tese filosófica desenvolvida no século 17 pelo filósofo John Locke. Locke diz que a mente de um indivíduo nasce "vazia" e também enfatiza a liberdade individual na alma de Kate. * : Sayid é chamado de "Al Jazeera" por Sawyer, uma referência à rede televisiva de Doha, Qatar. A tradução disso é "A Ilha". * WKRP in Cincinnati: Hurley chama Edward de "Johnny Febre", um personagem de um sitcom exibida de 1978 à 1982. * : Hurley anda até Jack e pergunta: "Então. Onde está A Fugitiva?", se referindo à Kate. "O Fugitivo" é uma série de televisão americana que foi ao ar na ABC em 1963-1967. * : A cena com Edward Mars deixando os sobreviventes incomodados com seus gritos e Shannon querendo que ele morra, pode ser uma referência à "A Praia". Nesse filme de Dann Boyle, um tubarão ataca um dos membros de uma comunidade em uma ilha tropical abandonada. Os "amigos" dele, tentam salvar sua vida no início, mas quando seus ferimentos infeccionam, seus amigos o movem para um acampamento improvisado na selva e o deixam lá, tentando se esquecer dele. * "Leavin' On Your Mind": Essa música de , está tocando no rádio da caminhonete de Ray Mullen. * "Wash Away": Essa música de , está tocando no CD player de Hurley nas cenas finais. Técnicas Literárias * Enquanto não sabem que ela é fugitiva, votam para que Kate fique com a arma, porque ela é a mais confiável. * Mesmo depois do que Ray Mullen e Edward Mars fizeram com ela (delatando-a e prendendo-a/tentar matá-la, respectivamente), Kate não conseguiu matar nenhum dos dois. * Ambos Ray Mullen e Jack oferecem a Kate a chance de "recomeçar": ela tentou fugir de Ray, mas aceitou quando Jack fez a mesma proposta. O título do episódio, é uma referência, a isso, porque Kate decidiu recomeçar a sua Tabula Rasa. * A doce Kate é revelada como uma perigosa fugitiva. * Charlie diz à Claire que o antigo dono da cadeira de rodas, encontrada na fuselagem, estava "bem melhor do que eles", achando que ele está morto, porém, o antigo dono, John Locke, está vivo. Análise * Sayid toma conta e organiza os sobreviventes em grupos para mantê-los ocupados, racionando comida, cuidando dos equipamentos elétricos e da água. * Quando Jack vai no avião encontrar remédios, Sawyer está "esvaziando-o". Ele diz que Jack não está pensando no futuro. * Michael briga com Locke por causa do tempo que ele passou com Walt e o apito usado para achar Vincent. Músicas A música tema de Michael e Walt, "Michael's Right to Remain Wrong" ("O Direito de Michael de se Manter Errado"), é introduzida nesse episódio, mas só entra na trilha sonora da 4ª Temporada. A trilha sonora da 1ª Temporada, inclui as seguintes músicas escritas para esse episódio: * "Just Die Already" ("Apenas Morra Agora") * "Me and My Big Mouth" ("Eu e Minha Grande Boca") Referências a Episódios * Kate é capturada pelo federal, e a vemos sob custódia no avião. * O grupo que ouviu a transmissão, comenta ela várias vezes e Sawyer comenta o urso polar. Cronologia dos Flashes * Os primeiros flashes se passam em junho de 2004. * Os últimos flashbacks, se passam em setembro do mesmo ano, antes de Kate embacar no avião. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Tabula Rasa Categoria:Centrado em Kate